The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component and a board having the same.
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization and thinning of mobile devices such as a smartphones, and the like, a circuit board has been miniaturized, such that electronic components need to be mounted with a high degree of density.
Particularly, the number of general-purpose passive components required in mobile devices is increased, such that a relatively wide mounting area is required.
Further, in the case of a multilayer ceramic electronic component used as a low pass (LC) filter, or the like, physical deformation may be generated depending on a change in a voltage applied to such an electronic component, and this physical deformation may be transferred to a board having the multilayer ceramic electronic component, such that the board having the multilayer ceramic electronic component may vibrate.
When the board having the multilayer ceramic electronic component vibrates, noise audible to the human ear may be generated.
Therefore, a composite electronic component capable of decreasing a mounting area and vibrations of a board having the same has been required.